Ark 21 Episode 5: A Sharks Way Part 1
Android.18.full.1512941.jpg shinya_kogami_by_apaaathy-d5tp24r.png Detective Tasanagi: The rain created a thunderous patterned across the surface of the roof. The sound of hearts pounding. Beating ferociously as the attacker gave chase to it's prey. It's prey had been an insignificant one. With a significant purpose. The prey fell down in the hall. A dead end. It seemed like it had been the end. Had it been? The attacker approached the prey pulling out a pistol from the attackers holster. With the attackers gun aimed up high. It'd take aim at the preys head. " PLEASE! No! No! I don't want to die no! N-" the sound of a bullets cry interrupted his plea on life. The prey hit the ground with a hard thud. Bullet right between the eyes. The exit of the bullet left a gaping hole. This was a well trained shot. ( http://youtu.be/1tJb8yaDcNI ) Police sirens could be heard. The attacker simply lifted it's head up. Turning it's bright purple eyes at one of the viewing cameras. Mouths something. And then shoots it. Casting the screen into the static zone... " Play the tape again. " Kin said , the bags under his eyes as he glared at the recall screen. " Another assassination. There lucky we got this info three days later. Anything longer. And the trail might have went to cold. " The Chief said sighing. " Yeah but this one has a strange Assassin. The killer isn't anyone in our records. " " Stop screen. " kin said to the automotive boom networking computers doing the analyzation over the video. " The assassian. Killed the governor Kasaihana due to him trying to lead the no weapons policy in Kasaihana city. He would have been successful in his campaign despite him cheating. He had been doing so for a good cause. " The Chief said to kin. " Oh? Did you vote for him then? " " Of course not Detective. I love my gun it keeps my warmer at night than any lady can. " " I wouldn't share that with anyone Cheif. I'm taking the case. This girl. I've. I've seen her around, I think I may have went to school with her my freshman year. " kin said scowling. " Yeah? " " I need to find out who she cliqued up with during school. I think that'd make things a lot easier in terms of tracking her. And finding out if she works for someone. This may connect to the blight case as well. " " Heres hoping Tasanagi. You haven't completed anything of true importance in weeks. " The Chief said waving kin off. Kin sighed , but didn't bother to argue. Kin knew who this girl had been. And he know who she had been I. Ties with before she had died. CID died either before or a small bit into when he started high-school. He remembered meeting her and Kodi both at a fair. And kin knew it was her. He bedew forgot a face. He stood, picking up his backpack tossing it over his right shoulder as he made his way outside. Going to a place that he knew Kodi would be. None other then a fight club... Indenting someone's face in. At least she's not killing people. This is the story a case. That was never meant to conspire. Kodi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMnarFXsPws) "YO BOSS THIS fat hairy man said he knew ya.. an asked rudely to come in...A large man threw Danny before the female that stood infront of him...Kodi rolled her eyes.. seeing that it was a friend from florida.."Great...you came back here.. I guess you can stay I do need someone entertaining..." Danny laughed while slapping The blondes back abrutly.."YEAH YEAH fuck Kodi dude check it out.. I was thinkin you know since you own this blood bath of a motherfucker.. So... How bout a greenhouse with tons of buddddd" Giving her a wink..knowing he had sparked the females attention.."Second fuckin though you get that shit rolling in here...The female standing in the new waiting rooms before each opponent enters the caged ring..Gazing at her self in the mirror..flexing her muscular thighs that seem to be getting stronger with each battle.. Rutela..chuckled.."My.. my your growing up ..quite fast.. Kodi..." The female scoffed.. putting her hair in a high ponytail..."Yeah....Wonder what age I get. till I actually get shot down one of these days.. I say 35 and probaly talk smack amongst my death.." Rutela frowned at this situation.. she came quite attached to Kodi.. as if she was a mother figure to the female something she had never had..Kodi fixed on the rest of her attire.. a full body suit.. only leaving straps that exposed her medium sized cleavage along with wearing a large white sweater.. that reached over.. her buxom thighs..Giving herself a smugged look.. while retreating out of the waiting room and out to the caged arena... She heard all of her men that she had tooken care of, beaten... even the homeless came cheering her on... Kicking the cage door with her right foot.. as it flew open.. Danny also stood in the audience having a sincere look upon his 35 year old face.. thinking."This.. takes me back at the prison where I saw Cody and her fought at the Juvi...Shanking anus's, penis's you named it.. Man these fuckers.. making me all sentimental an shit.." He weeped in a comical way to himself... as then the audience stood quiet.. while a large broad man came into the ring with her..."Tch.. this is the owner of the fight club.. a blonde bitch please..." The man risen his arms up before Kodi had cracked her neck from left to right... giving him a taunting smirk..."Then... come at me... faggot.."The man snarled as he dashed at her.. in left to right zinging formations.... blinking she then caught his right arm vigorously moving as it a jackhammer.... though it was just his fist moving.. most likely that was part of his chi's doing..Lashing his moving jack hammering fist directly toward her face.. that if made contact.. this would sent her face to look nothing but mush.. Though The female being her cocky self... gave a split horizontally amongst the ground.. that would of completely... missed the attack...the man stood in awe.. watching Kodi quickly.. roll onto her back.. thus kicking her legs forth.. that would meet there way up to bash directly into the middle of his gastric... focusing her chi within them in the meantime.. thus flexing them to enhance the strength.. this would of sent a destructive blow within his stomach... causing blood to pour over Kodi's porcelain body.... then his body fell over.. laying dead cold.. while the crowd screamed.. "BLONDIE BLONDIE" How she missed those words.. she came off the bloody ground..exhaling an inhaling while heading out the cage..only to realize that someone else was coming out fromt he entrance.. her large body built ugly broad brutes stood infront of her.. protecting. Detective Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5r4QqHUk0Cs ) Kin walked into the Fight club, as he entered, the first thing he saw was Torabasu fighting, as usual. Kin knew this wouldnt be an easy agreement, espcially with what he did to her family. But he'd make her work with him, even if it meant breaking her in the process. He made his way into the club watching as some brute was getting ready to Fight her after her last round. Kin, not wanting to bother with having to further wait, took the ignitive and took out the competetion before she could truly make herself known. Kin simply sent a chop into the brutish females spine,the impact would have caused her whole spin to shift and then stretch from the strike. Causing a serve level of pain that would knock the brute out with one blow. As the brute fell... all Kodi would see was the young Tasanagi with his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face. " Oi. " He said standing infront of her, the whole fight club went silent as the young man made himself known. Kin had been known around the city now. After what the Public are calling ' The Red Money' Incident. He got a bit famous, that and catching Slice em Stan and other things. Kin's a well known cop, a prodigy to the public if you will. But he's hated in the underworld for it. He's trash to them and he knew it. If only they knew that he went through the same struggles as they had, that he had felt the same pain that they had. That he had been no different... that he was one of them. But, Kin was used to being solo, to fending for himself. This would be no different. " Kodi, Your friend. Cid? I did some investigating on her grave site. " Kin said infront of everyone. ".... Her body isnt there. If you would, I'd like a moment of your time. You can come with me, and we can talk about this like adults. Or ill drag you out of here... in a stretcher. " He said pointing to the door all the while staring her down. His wolfish gaze boring back into her own bright blue orbs. Kodi: The female had watched what seemed to be a blur to her... when Kin had sent a attack at the female cause her to fall amongst the caged arenas floor...." Oi. " Was all she heard.. knowing the familiar voice... Kodi stared at Kin.. with fury in her eyes.. then she groaned rolling her eyes while she responded abrutly..cocking her right eye brow https://38.media.tumblr.com/4754b808fad185f1cb47ca9c0c476ad5/tumblr_mlwvsjvGVP1s8jvazo1_500.gif "God damn you know I'm tired of seeing your god damn face...Especially that fucking scowl..." The shark like female gritted her serated teeth before stumbling her way toward the young man... until he spoke of a name she hadn't said nor heard in awhile.... (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TFScJDHDspc) " Kodi, Your friend. Cid? I did some investigating on her grave site. " "......................................." The audience stood quiet... her brute men.. stood there with eyes widen.. remembering a bit of her dear friend..~FB~"Alright Kodi promise you won't lose this necklace it took me forever to make these.. this will always know that we will always be together... even.. after death.. or even alive..!" Cid.. placed the Shark tooth necklace on her neck.. while Cid had one for her... Kodi smiled as she then hugged Cid tenderly... even a brute can be a softy.. even if born from a horrid past.. FB ENDED .Kodi gripped the necklace around her neck....knowing this was a touchy subject.THe young blonde felt her heart sunk.. and felt a hard pain within her heart... it hit hard...remembering Cid.. an the memories flowed within her mind,Even losing Kai didn't hurt this much... Kin continued ".... Her body isnt there. If you would, I'd like a moment of your time. You can come with me, and we can talk about this like adults. Or ill drag you out of here... in a stretcher. " Taking a step back... Kodi blinked blankly.. remembering she had threw Cid in the water... was it possible that someone had took her body...Kodi blue oceanic eyes widened.. thus before she adverted them to the right... having a sadden look amongst her face.. Tumblr n29zmdILIQ1sq0d8no4 500.gif Though this time... she wouldn't run away.. hearing her name once again... opened the eyes of the misunderstood shark..The young female lowered her head before she spoke in a cold yet stern tone. while baring her serated shark teeth... uEkZfm6.gif "Well.. Tasanagi.. loooks like I ain't runnin' off this time... I'm coming without a hassle..." Not wanting it to be this way... but for her sake.... and Cid.. she would of thought stupidly thinking how could she had been alive.. its been.. months.. or more.. Every thought rushed through her mind.. while she walked out of the caged arena.... while speaking to kin with her back turn.."Lets not waste time..." The blonde said as she headed out the Fight Club..."Danny..take care of this place..." Danny nodded as he saluted her with the rest of the crew... Detective Tasanagi: (http://youtu.be/-_rb6hNLIbs) Guiding Kodi to his car. He was surprised that she had been cooperating with him so well. But he wasn't going to jinx it by asking. " ... I heard about your father. " He said to her. " If it makes you feel any better. He was a monster. You should look at him, and tailor yourself to not be like him. " He said to her while facing the front window. Driving the car along the road. " But. Let's focus on CID. " he said to Kodi. " A few weeks ago. A government official was assassinated. This part I know you don't care about. However the one that made the kill should be your concern. " He said hitting a few buttons within his mustang. Showing Kodi the images of the assassination. It showed what appeared to be CID , gunning down and killing the G.O. And then shooting the camera out. " Freeze frame. Zoom in at 6.3 , 8.9 counter clock sequence. " He said as the computer did what he asked of it. Showing CID's face. She looked only slightly older. " ... That gun she has. It's a company owned weapon from an illegal PMC organization known as Esper zone. They originated from Project Esper. Project Esper was originally intended too crate advanced super soldiers for the KPD by infusing an insane amount of nanomachines into children, and then train them their entire lives too be perfect combatents. Upon going rouge Project Esper took on the purpose of creating an amry of Espers, their name for nanomachine using super soldiers, so that they could take over the city and rule as it's government and police force. However this was shit down some years ago. Apprantly. Old remnants of this organization have come together and CID. Looks like there prized Esper. " He said to Kodi looking at her out of the corner of his eyes. " Tell me, did CID... Really die? Think back hard..." Kodi: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C2A-Jbo-EaU)" ... I heard about your father. " He said to her. " If it makes you feel any better. He was a monster. You should look at him, and tailor yourself to not be like him. " Kodi scoffed, rolling her eyes... knowng Kin had to say something about Shark.. Though the words went in an out.. but she bit her toungue while he continued on about Cid... The blonde sat in the car while she stared at Kin..with all her focus now.. as he began to speak " A few weeks ago. A government official was assassinated. This part I know you don't care about. However the one that made the kill should be your concern. " Watching his fingers press some buttons within the car... only to reveal images on the assassination Showing her dear friend that had been killed. Her blue eyes fixated on the female in the frame... that was killing the G.O. Balling each of her hands into a tight fist.. causing them to bleed....As he ordered the computer to zoom in.. it had showing her pale face completely.. Kodi's porcelain face became white.. as if she had seen a ghost.... it seemed she had aged as well.." ... That gun she has. It's a company owned weapon from an illegal PMC organization known as Esper zone. They originated from Project Esper. Project Esper was originally intended too crate advanced super soldiers for the KPD by infusing an insane amount of nanomachines into children, and then train them their entire lives too be perfect combatents. Upon going rouge Project Esper took on the purpose of creating an amry of Espers, their name for nanomachine using super soldiers, so that they could take over the city and rule as it's government and police force. However this was shit down some years ago. Apprantly. Old remnants of this organization have come together and CID. Looks like there prized Esper. " The information brought her in rage... "Prized.. Esper..." Her right eye twitched in agitation.. hearing all this.. but Why Cid....? The she heard the young man ask her... if Cid had really died... and to think back hard.... Kodi inhaled sharply... closing her eyes.. thinking back on this touchy subject...Though being relieved that she had lived.... she thought of it feeling like a desire that she's safe.. but in a result to this... FB Cid's eyes grew weary, she gazed at the scene before her... she couldn't let Kai get killed she wasn't even invovled in this.. And Kodi...She couldn't let them be both killed by these people ,especially if this problem was her own damn fault."Kodi...Stop. I can't let you fight my battles anymore..A Shark.. can't defend another different type of fish." Kodi's mouth grew open,manuevering herself to face her once Rival that is now her loyal friend, lost without nothing to say this was the Cid she wanted to see years before when she stood up to the Blonde."Besides...I think I may have found m-" Anatsu interrupted ripping the pistol out from Kaiuri's mouth."I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS FUCKING BULLSHIT ITS TIME TO DIE,I'M SHOOTING BOTH!" Satsujin eye's would widen raising his right arm as he'd try to smack it out of the Blonde boys hand, Thus it was too late the pistol shot as the bullet would head directly at Kodi's heart. Kodi would turn around as if this was in a slow-mo act, Cid lunge forth seeing she just a few feet away from her extending each of her arms out infront of her."KODI,LOOK OUT....!!!" Shoving the blonde female into the side missing the shot completely. Satsu an Sakkin,raising up there pistols out,cocking them before firing two more shots at Cid. The first bullet impacted into the right side of her chest missing her heart, her gray eyes squinted in agony before shutting them screaming in pain as the bullet would sizzle deep melting away at the wound."A-AH FUCK!.." She'd take a hold of her chest, wincing before the other two bullets would penetrate into the middle of her chest,fracting within the chestplate. Kodi couldn't beleive her eyes, the crimson blood that would gush out,dripping on the brown sandy floor. Cid adverted her eyes down, Satsu and his men were re-loading there pistols momentarily. "Kodi...Friends Die Too....Not just enemies...But promise me t-t-this.."she'd cough up blood before finishing her sentence."Become...Free..." Faint smile came upon the pale girls lips before hearing Satsu yell."FIRE!!!!" The blast of the last 3 bullets would echo through out Kodi's ears , Cid's lifeless body collasped to the floor the waves hitting the side of her. She'd stare at her body while the memories would fast forward in her head...~FB Ended~ Kodi fluttered her eyes open.. while ... she also remembered her and Kaiuri pushing her out to the ocean.. Though could had someone.. grabbed her body right after they left..."....There could be a possibility she had lived....I mean... SHe got shot.. but she could of passed out from the bullets...but.. the life from her eyes.. Though there is other possibilities...." She was full of thoughts... she then shoved Kins shoulder..."Lets go now.. I want to see her. even if it is on bad situations...." The misunderstood Shark stared at him straight on with fury and sincerity for her Dear alive Friend.. Detective Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LA9LJyDC2Jk ) " If only it were that easy... But I do have a lead. " Kin said looking at Kodi out of the corner of his eye. Soon enough they'd pull up to a large party that had been blaring its music so loudly one could hear the loud hip-hop beats from 3-6 blocks out. Kin stood, looking out at Kodi nodding his head. " Alright... Im going to need you for this. " Kin said taking out his face-Camo mask. FaceCamo was a full head mask that utilized the same technology as the Stolen Maru Jeitai OctoCamo suit. The FaceCamo, in addition to allowing the face to utilize camouflage in environments, also allowed for the user to disguise himself/herself as another person, should they need to disguise themselves in public areas. Even attached with hair threads that make artifical hair to the users new facial structure. As the face shifted, his skin went a bit lighter and his 'hair' shifted into a shady brown and got shorter, his eyes changing into a crimson red. He'd look just like his rival... " Christ this guy is ugly..." He said in making refernces to connor as he slapped his face a bit. Turning over to Kodi as he cleared his throat. " ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME- COUGH - ME. " After the last Me, he had changed his voice octive to the same voice patterns as Connors. " How do I look?! " head_of_the_clan___the_breaker_by_geerdesings-d4sd95m.png He said brashly. Tucking in one side of his blazer into his pants and letting the other side hang out. " ALright, I'm connor ryoji got it? Your my stupid blonde busty girlfriend and were just here to get some info on the G.O. Assassination. Last I checked theres a Yakuza Hitman that works for the assassination corps. If anyone know's who did this and where to find em, is this guy. Connors pretty well known in the Sun Flower Syndicate now, so passing him and using his authrotize powers in the underworld will give me great leverage here. " He said to Kodi taking a step forward as he shut the door behind him. " Are there any tips on connors behavior that I should take into consideration once we go in?" He said to her as he waited for a response. Kodi: (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVbjr0eqZck) She nodded,while they had made what seemed to be a party.... Her blue eyes.. stared at where the music was coming from...Kin looked over to Kodi giving her a nod...saying he needed her for this.. which she agreed giving him a slight nod...Then she gazed at the Face-Camo mask.. tilting her head at what it was.. unsure.. on what it is... Watching him place it on.. her eyes widened... seeing his skin lighting his hair became locks of brown.... thus his eyes now from golden to crimson red... THe abrasive female had gave him a smugged look.. though in a comical way like while mumbling.."Really -__-;?" ehrethewr.jpg As he turned over to her he would had started to clear his throat..as he would change the ovtive from his voice.. thust making it into Connor... "How do I look?!" Adverting her oceanic eyes for a brief moment then back him... it looked exactly like Connor.. though she scoff when he had said. ALright, I'm connor ryoji got it? Your my stupid blonde busty girlfriend and were just here to get some info on the G.O. Assassination. Last I checked theres a Yakuza Hitman that works for the assassination corps. If anyone know's who did this and where to find em, is this guy. Connors pretty well known in the Sun Flower Syndicate now, so passing him and using his authrotize powers in the underworld will give me great leverage here. " Kodi nodded getting out the car.. thus shutting the door behind her..."Information got it.." She fixated her jacket a bit while she cracked her neck from left to right..getting ready if there would be ruckus amongst the party..... " Are there any tips on connors behavior that I should take into consideration once we go in?" Kodi rolled her eyes while looking over at Kin..."Just don't be your Officer Tom self.. and be more laid back an brash about things..god are we done with this fashion get-up Mission Impossible.." She laughed at her own joke like a douche.. before heading over to where the blaring music was upon at."God I hope theres weed in there.. you make me want to choke you." She awaited for Kin.. before entering the party itself. Detective Tasanagi: " Laid Back and Brash... got it... ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbCQKCdzs30) Kin walked into the party doing an overly exhaustred laid back walk. " YO ITS CONNOR RYOJI! SUP DU-" Kin Uppercuted the fan in the jaw blasting him 10 feet into the air. " YEAH HOME BOY, NOBODY TOUCHES THE RYO HOE! " He said turning around to give Kodi 5, who more than likely didnt. If she did or didnt he'd pimp walk over to a table of drinkers who were rolling blunts, while one girl had been doing a line. " YO! HOMIES! WORD UP TO YOUR MOTHERS. BOY THIS PARTY, IS OFF, THE HEEZY BREEZY MY NEEZY. HEY CHECK IT OUT, I CONNOR RYOJI, WOULD LIKE TO KNOW. WHERE THE REAL GANGSTERS RESIDE, IF YOU KNOW WHAT IM SAYING PLAYA. " The gang bangers turned to Kin with a scowl on there face. " Yo... Connor you alright bro? " " YEAH COOL CAT, WHY WOULDNT I BE ALRIGHT!? " " Your... acting strange, Hey Kodi your man alright? " Said the Sun Flower Syndicate Yakuza. " YO YOU QUESTIONING ME!!?!? YOU NOT FEELING MY VIBE HOME SKILLET!??!? ILL SHOW YOU, PUNK PUSSIES WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FUCK WITH THE RYO HOE! IM ABOUT TO GET MY GAT, AND PUT BULLETS IN YO ASSES. " As he got ready to pull out his gun all of the gang bangers shouted in unison. " WHOA WHOA WHOA! " " Yeah, das what the fuck I thought hoes, now you all better ice on out. " " Man... if you wanted to talk to our boss... all you had to do was ask connor. He's up stairs In the DJ booth with that chick, there, the dude making out with that girl over there. " Kin looked up at the booth, and then back at the freaked out gangsters. " PRECIATE YOU HOMIES. WORD UP! " He said pulling hos pants up after making them sag down to his thigs as he walked up to the booth with a crooket and broken gangster stride. The Gangsters all turned to Kodi shaking in sheer fear. " Wha- what the fuck!? " " He was like... an Alien or something bro..." Kin walked up to the booth and pulled the male making out with the female. " YOOOO YO YO YOY OY YO YO YO CONNOR RYO IN THE HOUSE BOOZOS INSANE CLOWN POSSE BITCH! JUGGALO OR DIEEE! " The Boss blinked as he pulled away from his whore with an awkward expression on his face. " Uh.. your Kings new boy, Connor right? " " YEAH THAT BE ME HOME SKILLET, YO I HEARD YOU GOT THE HIP HAPS ALL ROUND THE CITY, NAMEEN!? ME A YAKUZA GANGSTER, WOULD LIKE TO GET IN ON THIS INFORMATION WHAT SAY YOU FELLOW GANGSTER!? YOU CAN TELL IM A GANGSTER BECAUSE I TREAT MY GIRLFRIEND HORRIBLY. " He said slapping Kodi's butt. " YEAH DAS HOW I ROLLLLL!! " " Uh yeah... C'mon ' Ryo Hoe ' Lets go to the backroom. If your Kings boy, we can talk. " He said walking off into one of the homes. Kin turned back around to Kodi nodding his head. " Alright... we have them fooled, just continue to follow my lead. " He said turning back towards the door getting back into character as he did his broken walk all the way to the home that the yakuza boss. Kodi: Kodi blinked thinking he got this but.... when they got into the party... Kin would of started..." YO ITS CONNOR RYOJI! SUP DU-" Her eyes gotten wide watching him uppercut a fan in the jaw.. bringing him 10 feet into the air... Her left eye twitched....as most of the crowd within the party stared at her and Kin who would of yelled some more while offering to give him a high five...gazing at his hand... she gritted her shark like teeth.. before he would of walked over to the table of drinkers rolling there blunts.. Kodi groaned embarassed following the man who tried to act like Connor..Though she quickly came over to the gangbangers... trying to speak before.. being interrupted by Kin... YO! HOMIES! WORD UP TO YOUR MOTHERS. BOY THIS PARTY, IS OFF, THE HEEZY BREEZY MY NEEZY. HEY CHECK IT OUT, I CONNOR RYOJI, WOULD LIKE TO KNOW. WHERE THE REAL GANGSTERS RESIDE, IF YOU KNOW WHAT IM SAYING PLAYA. " The blonde female made a facepalm.. having a sweatdrop over her head..."Dear god.. have mercy on me tonight..." She mumbled...hearing one of them ask if he was alright.. when Kin responded " YEAH COOL CAT, WHY WOULDNT I BE ALRIGHT!? " " Your... acting strange, Hey Kodi your man alright? " Adverting her blue eyes... grunting while grabbing the finished blunt from the table.. lighting it.. while taking a long inhale... she exhaled.. trying to give back the blunt. "Naw.. its yours you gonna need with this-"" YO YOU QUESTIONING ME!!?!? YOU NOT FEELING MY VIBE HOME SKILLET!??!? ILL SHOW YOU, PUNK PUSSIES WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FUCK WITH THE RYO HOE! IM ABOUT TO GET MY GAT, AND PUT BULLETS IN YO ASSES. " "................" She stood there as he was already to pull his gun out at the gang bangers... which they reacted quite frankly... Thus she stared at Kin with a more of a smugged look at how he was trying to be Connor.. "I'm surprised... we got this far.."Thinking to herself, She facepalmed with her right hand..." Man... if you wanted to talk to our boss... all you had to do was ask connor. He's up stairs In the DJ booth with that chick, there, the dude making out with that girl over there. " The blonde looked over at the booth.. staring at the two macking up on each other..."Thank god.. thats-" Her thoughts been interrupted with Kin yelling out more before doing a gangster like walk toward the booth.... The gangsters looked at her.asking her what the fuck an refering to him like an alien..."Uh.....Drugs?" She had said thus heading over to Kin .. standing next to him... while the two stood before the boss... Kodi sighed to herself... as he continued... " YOOOO YO YO YOY OY YO YO YO CONNOR RYO IN THE HOUSE BOOZOS INSANE CLOWN POSSE BITCH! " Getting a reaction from the boss.. he pulled away from his bitch.. having a "....." expression .. while speaking to Kin...Saying he was Kings new boy an such... "Please.... my god..... let this be over...." Kodi kept her thoughts inside... hitting her blunt.. over an over during the conversation.. YEAH THAT BE ME HOME SKILLET, YO I HEARD YOU GOT THE HIP HAPS ALL ROUND THE CITY, NAMEEN!? ME A YAKUZA GANGSTER, WOULD LIKE TO GET IN ON THIS INFORMATION WHAT SAY YOU FELLOW GANGSTER!? YOU CAN TELL IM A GANGSTER BECAUSE I TREAT MY GIRLFRIEND HORRIBLY. " With the last sentance she choked, coughing as smoke from the blunt came out her mouth right when slapped her ass.The blonde grasped his hand..after.. giving it a hard rough squeeze.. that would of caused pain a bit.... and as well as giving him a death glare. "Uh yeah... C'mon ' Ryo Hoe ' Lets go to the backroom. If your Kings boy, we can talk. " Kodi sighed in releif.. watching them walk off toward the others... Kin turned to look at the irritated blonde " Alright... we have them fooled, just continue to follow my lead. " Rolling her eyes.. grunting.."Yeah fooled them.. Follow your lead.. Lets hope part two of this doesn't get fucked up Malibu Most Wanted..." She hit the back of his shoulder roughly.. thus he went back to character.. doing that broken walk toward the home of the Yakuza boss.."Were.. gonna get killed.. My god..." She sighed.. shaking her head..."Should of just went here my damn self.. but no.. I'm here... with a fucking cop thats horrible at this acting shit.." Mumbling that to herself... she dropped the rest of the blunt while heading toward the home as well... thought the female had been on her toes.. Detective Tasanagi: As they went into the room with the small time boss. Kin kept his scowl on the man untill the door was closed and the mask went off. " WHOA WHAT THE FU-" Kin would have choke slammed the man into the floor with a hard drop. Knocking the air out of his lungs before mounting over him and placing a blade under his neck. " I KNEW IT..FU-FUCKING KPD RAT." " No... You didnt know. And I suggest you start talking, I get impaitent quite quickly. " Kin said placing the blade to his adams apple. " Speak... " " ALRIGHT ALRIGHT...What do you wanna know! " " A few days back, an assassian on a government offical within this group called the Esper Zone, what do you know about them? " "... Nothing ! " " Dont... lie to me again. Or I'll have my friend here, cut your balls off, and shove within each of your eye sockets... " " AGGHH! POLICE BRUTALITY! " " Are you fucking kidding me? " " OK OK OK! There.. this group man, just showed up on the radar. There lead by this guy, his names ' Truth. ' Or something like that. He's pretty rich man, he's in the high soceity within Kasaihana city, last i heard. He was heading into New Nexus Florida..." " Intersting... " Kin said looking back at Kodi. " New Nexus Florida is about a 12 hour drive.... sure your good on it? " Kin said to her before shoving a forget serem into the gangsters mouth and forcing him to swallow it, following it up with a chop into his right temple knocking him out cold. " If you want to... I could handle this thing alone from here..." Kin said to her as he stood to his full height. " Its never to late to you know... pussy out and all..." He said to her stuffing the mask into his back pocket as he waited for her response to him. The Haunted Shark: Kodi remained to have a emotionless expression as Kin removed his mask.. choke slamming the man onto the floor... She bit her lip, redeeming her natural fighting spirit.. to not join in... she watched the as the air was knocked out of his lungs... her blue captivating eyes glistened with a high sense of passion.. tumblr_mt3hy3pyki1sgzdoho1_500.gif "I KNEW IT..FU-FUCKING KPD RAT." " No... You didnt know. And I suggest you start talking, I get impaitent quite quickly. " Kodi watch the blade closing that came abrutly against males throat.. she licked her serated teeth...while Kin asked him to speak..The man would insist on asking him what he wanted to know." A few days back, an assassian on a government offical within this group called the Esper Zone, what do you know about them? " "... Nothing ! " " Dont... lie to me again. Or I'll have my friend here, cut your balls off, and shove within each of your eye sockets... " " AGGHH! POLICE BRUTALITY! " " Are you fucking kidding me? " " OK OK OK! There.. this group man, just showed up on the radar. There lead by this guy, his names ' Truth. ' Or something like that. He's pretty rich man, he's in the high soceity within Kasaihana city, last i heard. He was heading into New Nexus Florida..." The young man would of looked back at the blonde ...He said it had been a 12 hour drive there... he asked if she was sure to join... A 12 hour drive with Kin.. even if it agitated her.. she coffed an nodded... If it lead to Cid... she would go...even through the outskirts..Watching the serum shoved into the mans mouth.. thus knocking him out. " If you want to... I could handle this thing alone from here.Its never to late to you know... pussy out and all....." Kin saying this to her.. caused a scowl upon her face.. she grumbled muttering while speaking abrutly..."I'm coming... I don't pussy out on things...Mr. Officer..." Rolling her eyes.. while she muttering some cuss words amongst her breath as she walked toward the door that lead to the party.. wanting to hurry to get to Florida.."Hurry up we dont have all damn day to just stand there Mission Impossible..." She spoke with a cocky tone in her voice as always.. toward her rival. Detective Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVmNWzW_FvU )" Esper 7..." The young woman eyes opened up, as she stood. She had been in a skin tight black suit that glowed perioidcally with blue tehcno looking veins. " Go into Esper mode. " Cid's eyes flared blue and she had went into just that. She scowled and as she did 20 different cyborgs came out of the ground. Each of them weidling some form HF blade. Cid, had nothing. The mysterious man smirked, as he crossed his arms. " Kill them..." Cid's eyes slanted and moving at speeds of sheer blurrs, she dispatched of the cyborgs! Slashing through them with her hands and feet alone. She had been toned down to be the perfect killing machine. Within seconds, all of the cyborgs had been dead and she hadnt a scratch on her. She stood within the corposes, oil all over her body as she tilted her head back. Her hair had grown, going down to her butt now. " Good work Esper 7. " He said clapping his hands as he began to feel her up. And she stood there with an emotionless expression on her face. " HEH... HEH.. THOSE FIRM BR-" " Doctor Izenstu." " YE-YES! " He said " I see your... checking on Esper 7's process. " Said a man in a white suit, his name had been Agent Angel from Sector G.O.D. " Why of course uh, yes. I was... simply checking to see if she had been in top condition and ready to go! " HojoLastOrder.jpg The Doctor said. " Yes... well. Were relying on your Esper project to push us forward with destroying Sector Olympus. The Sector Games with the Kasaihanains isnt going to work, they lost to them before. They'll lose again. I need Esper 7 ready to fight, she'll be our assassina that kills Sector Olympus once we input the certain keynodes into her brain. " " I-I'll get right on that Mr. Angel. " " Good. " He said turning his back on them. Izenstu tilted his head to the right with a scowl on his face. " That son of a bitch... What does he know about our Love... Hm? Esper 7..." ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsnGFCR8TRs ) Kin stood with a haiwain shirt on, and a pair of shades a scowl on his face and a tooth pick in his mouth. His badage could be seen on his belt. " Oi... You sure you'll be able to take this trip. I suggest you let connor know we'll be leaving for florida. I'm sure he'd like to know where the hell your going before you go. And what's the deal with you... you always smell like fish. Christ girl. " Kin said sniffing around her. " Suzume's even starting to smell to me... is it just a girl thing? " He said holding his nose. It was actually the fact that Kin had been getting more in tuned with his senses. And anything human about him had been long gone and discarded from this point. " Oi Oi oi! " Said another voice as he rushed down to meet Kodi and Kin. " Turner... did Uncle Hiro send you? " " Naw, I heard about you were going to Florida. I couldnt pass that up. The bitches down there man. Speaking of which... whos' the hottie? Hey there, names Tunrner nice to meet you. " " She's a lesbian, she's not into you. " Turner scowled. " Fine, fine, whatever. Thats just like you Kin... hanging out with girls you cant bang. " " Dont talk like you know me Turner. Besides, if your coming i hope you have money Im not picking up your weight. " I gotcha, I got some dough alright, lets just rideeee! " Turner said slapping his hands. ( http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Turner_Lionheart ) He hopped into the back seat of Kins mustang, and Kin would have turned to Kodi. " Any last minute trips you wanna talk about before we hit the road for Florida? " Kin said to her with a scowl. Guitar of Courage: Kodi groaned... as Kin told her to let Connor know she'd be leaving again...She kept a smugged expression.. though atleast he knew where she'd be going... The young female grabbed the cellphone from her pocket.. Texting her boyfriend.: "Going to florida.. Be back Soon." As she texted... she would glare at Kin refering to her always smelling like fish.... " Suzume's even starting to smell to me... is it just a girl thing? " Rolling her eyes... she spoke abrutly..."Yeah Yeah keep sniffing around wolf boy, one day it ain't gonna work no more.." She gritted her serated shark teeth thus she heard a "Oi Oi Oi" Then would appeared to be a blonde young man meeting the Kodi and Kin.. The black haired male would asked if some Uncle sent him down.... His response was.." Naw, I heard about you were going to Florida. I couldnt pass that up. The bitches down there man. Speaking of which... whos' the hottie? Hey there, names Turner nice to meet you. " Kodi gave a scowl... before Kin said..." She's a lesbian, she's not into you. " She grabbed her crotch manly like at Turner... making it look good.. while he had scowled.." Fine, fine, whatever. Thats just like you Kin... hanging out with girls you cant bang. " " Dont talk like you know me Turner. Besides, if your coming i hope you have money Im not picking up your weight. " I gotcha, I got some dough alright, lets just rideeee! " THe blonde would scoff.. crossing her arms over her chest..."What do we have all the family? Lets fucking go already.. wasting time." Being her brash self... she was persistent to see Cid... it was killing her every second.... Turner hopped into the back of the vehicle while Kin turned to her... if she would want to make any last trips before they hit there destination... Kodi gave him a death glare meeting his scowl at her..." No.. I'm just dandy.. away to florida..Flea Bag.." Rolling her eyes she crossed her legs... while leaning over .. looking out the window...She remember Cids last words to her before she had been shot down.. It echo'd within her head..."Be...Free...." Kodi closed her eyes.. being in her train of thoughts... Category:Ark 21 Category:A sharks way